Not L
by ZoneRobotnik
Summary: WAH! It's a one-shot! Just some random thing I randomly came up with, playing with Near's and Light's face-to-face meeting.


Now was the moment of truth. Now, Light would see who he was really against. He pulled open the door and stepped inside with the rest of the Task Force, and saw a small group of people gathered together, waiting for them. One of them, the smallest – actually, it was hard to tell. He was sitting down – was dressed entirely in white and had a mask of what was clearly L's face.

"Those are the SPK." Aizawa said to the others. "And the one wearing the mask is Near."

"Wait a minute!" Matsuda stepped forward, pointing an accusing figure at Near. "Why does HE get to wear a mask, but we don't?!"

"It's a precaution." Near said calmly, his somewhat-feminine and monotone voice ringing through the silence of the room. His hand went up to rest on the side of the mask. "There is a high chance that Kira has already seen your faces, but he cannot have seen mine at all."

"It's not fair to hide your face, though!" Matsuda protested.

"He's right, Near." Light said calmly.

Near shifted slightly, smiling behind his mask. 'I was wondering when Kira would ask.' He thought, and then he spoke. "I will remove my mask in a half-hour. There is a chance that Kira has been manipulating your actions, and if there is no sign of that in a half-hour, I will remove the mask."

"Fine." Light nodded, and then they all stood in silence, waiting for the 30 minutes to pass. Light looked at his watch and then lowered it. "It's been 30 minutes, Near."

"Yes, it has." Near reached up, his fingers gripping the band that held on his mask, and then slowly lowered it from his face. Once he was completely exposed, he gave a smile of greeting.

"Wha—" Light stared in disbelief. This kid had L's face! Down to his creepy, dark-gray eyes, even! What the hell?! "I thought you were going to remove the mask!"

Near tilted his head to the side slightly. "But, I did. This is my real face."

Light stared for a bit longer, and then it clicked. His childish smile, so much like L's…his eyes, exactly like L's… "L…" He stepped forward and then ran over, pulling the young man into a tight embrace. "L, you're alive!"

"Wha—I am NOT L!" Near said firmly, shoving him away and sitting back down, looking at him warily. "Can we get back to work, please?"

"But…but…you're so much like him…" Light blinked, confused. Not L?

"I am LIKE him, but I am NOT him." Near said, his gaze averted. "Now, let's return to work."

Light nodded and stood up, walking back to his group. "…Forgive me for my…extreme show of emotion. I…I just really miss him…"

"I can tell." Near said dryly, and then he looked at his toys quietly.

"What are we all waiting for? Didn't you say you had evidence on who Kira was?" Light asked, looking at him again.

"Waiting…yes, I am waiting." Near said calmly, picking up a doll. "There is one more person that is coming."

It turned out that the person Near was waiting for was Teru Mikami. He wrote their names – everyone's but Light's – in the Death Note and then Near invited him inside, Light doing the same. After 38 seconds, Light said "It's my win" to Near, and then the 40 seconds ended. Much to his surprise, no one died and Mikami was arrested by Near and Light had fled. Had Near not listened to his speech? No, of course not. Like L, he thought of Kira, no matter WHAT his reasons were, as a murderer.

'Just like L…' Light thought as he climbed up the steps. He lay down to rest and then felt a piercing pain in his chest – A heart attack, just like what he'd done to all those criminals. 'How ironic…' He thought, his eyes slowly closing. Was he seeing L in front of him? Was it…L's ghost? If that was the case..then Near was really…

Not L.

"Rest now, Yagami-kun." L's ghost said softly. "And good-bye." He started to fade away.

Good-bye? No…no, he didn't want to lose him! He had thought he'd found him again when he saw Near's face, but it wasn't. A small tear slipped down his cheek and mixed in with his blood.

"L… Good-bye…Near." Light said softly, a sad smile on his face. He hadn't known the kid for long, but he was clearly going to make an incredible L. His last breath was a soft sigh. Oh well. At least the kid was a proper challenge…

He lay still, already gone by the time the others found his body.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Yeah, I just wanted to make a one-shot. No real pairing, unless you do LightxL. Whatever, hope you liked it.


End file.
